If Only Things Could've Ended Differently
by Unnoticed Silence
Summary: Silverstream wished she could've said good-bye. Differently. Alone, where she could tell him how she would go to ThunderClan for him. How she would deal with all of the hostile looks, as long as they could be together. No more sneaking out, just the two of them. RATED 'T' 'CAUSE I'M PARANOID!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Silverstream wished she could've said good-bye. Differently. Alone, where she could tell him how she would go to ThunderClan for him. How she would deal with all of the hostile looks, as long as they could be together. No more sneaking out, just the two of them.

**Notes: **I can already tell this is going to be a four-or-five chapter story. Like, a novella. Yeah. A novella. I was going to do it so they would meet in secret a few times, then she would have her kits, the last words being something like, "I love you" and then having an epilogue where she was in StarClan… but that's up to you to decide.

If only things could've been different.

One where Greystripe wasn't the enemy, where my Mother and sisters didn't die, where everything was perfect. Where it was just the two of us… alone. No fears, no worries.

Yeah, right.

But I couldn't help but love him… who couldn't? So even when that meant sneaking out, that was OK. I would join ThunderClan if I had to. If he wouldn't leave. I didn't want to cause my father any more grief.

And here I was, sneaking out. Again.

Creeping through the reeds, using all my warrior training to be as quiet and steathlike as possible to go through the muddiest, smelliest part of the banks- no warrior in their right mind would cross the river through here.

Except for me.

I could hear the river now. Downstream from Sunning Rocks, and in the deepest and most treacherous part of the water.

I could see Greystripe waiting for me.

_"What_ are you doing, Silverstream?" my father growled.

Frog dung!

"Crookedstar- what a surprise seeing you here- uh, Father, I think you just scared the fish…"

"Who in their right mind would go fishing here?"

"Uh, um," I struggled for an answer. If father found out, I was as good as dead! It would probably destroy him that his only surviving daughter was sneaking out with a ThunderClan warrior-and that I was even thinking about leaving him for Greystripe. An idea came to me in a flash. "No one has hunted here in forever, father, so I figured that I would see what had been hanging out!"

I quickly trapped a passing frog in my paws, silencing its croak and slashing its neck with a claw. Father looked at me suspiciously.

"See, a frog!" I said, my voice muffled.

"Mm-hmm…" he growled, his eyes darting to the far side of the shore. No, StarClan, No!

"Who is… _that?_" He asked, nodding to Greystripe who was looking at me anxiously.

"A nosy ThunderClan warrior, I'm sure," I said.

I seemed to have passed his test, for the suspicion faded- somewhat. Father turned away, his tail flicking.

"Be sure to bring back more than that, Silverstream. The clan is hungry."


	2. Chapter 2

**Still don't own warriors. **

**I know I said I would do this awhile ago... So I'll not even tell Rawr I'm writing this and just give y'all the much-needed chapter. Since, you know, it's been the longest time I've ever waited before updating a FF...**

I swam across the water easily, going to meet Greystripe on the far banks. My father had no say in what I could and couldn't do! This is my life!

Reaching the ThunderClan side, I slid out of the water, shaking my pelt off easily, the water sliding free, leaving my coat relatively dry.

His eyes brightened when they saw me, but we both quickly did a look around to make sure there was no cat around. That really would be bad. On my side, I could see my frog, abandoned, on the shore.

Other than the squirrels, we were alone.

"It's so good to finally see you again," He whispered. "I thought you had given up on me."

"Never. Nothing can stop me from seeing you."

He purred, winding his tail around mine and taking in the rest of the water from my pelt. I still couldn't believe that, after his... Incident... That brought us together, he wasn't afraid of the water. Sometimes I could see him, looking out onto the RiverClan side of the river, getting just his paws wet.

"I love you," Greystripe breathed.

"You have no idea," I responded, slowly, teasingly.

He jumped away, play growing. "Oh, I will prove to you just what sort of idea I have!" And leapt on top of me, bowling me over.

I flipped around, neatly landing on top. " Get up, you fat carp!" I teased.

Purring, he went slack under me. "Fine. You win," he said, putting on a defeated expression.

I loosened my grip, licking the tufts of fur sticking up in between his ears.

And with that, he heaved me off, sending my flying back towards the river. And into a gorse bush.

Greystripre hurried over. "Silverstream, are you OK?! He asked, sounding worried.

"Never better," I grunted, twisting out of the prickles.

A branch snapped somewhere behind Greystripe.

"Now, who's trespassing on ThunderClan territory?"

**...BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I'M GONNA BE NICE TO YA! **


	3. Chapter 3

Captain Obvious Disclaimer: I don't own warriors. Duh. IF I DID, SPOTTEDLEAF WOULD NOT BE DEAD!

Rawr: pretty sad if it's almost been a month and no updates.

Me: I said that updates would be slow during school.

Rawr: Short and to the point... So here's the chapter.

"Quick, hide!" Greystripe hissed, shoving me under a bush with big, fragrant flowers. I resisted sneezing, to save my pelt.

Three ThunderClan warriors trooped out of the undergrowth. A big, dark tabby sniffed the air.

"Smells like RiverClan," he grunted.

"Oh, uh, a kit had wandered across the border. I... Uh helped it find it's way back, led it to the farthest part of our territory."

A lighter, more slender she-cat nosed the big one aside. "Greystripe, it smells like... A queen. A... Pregnant cat."

Pregnant? Oh, no, no, StarClan no! I can't have kits!

Greystripe seemed just as startled. But, not wanting to be any more suspicious, covered up. "Maybe it was still on her mother's milk, Mousefur," He suggested, as if he didn't even believe it.

The she-cat- Mousefur- seemed to relax a bit. Almost seeming to know what was going on, sighed and turned to her companions. "Bluestar will want to know."

The trio turned and bounded back into the forest, Mousefur stopping right before she was out of sight.

"Bring back some prey!" She called, then launched herself out after her clan mates.

I silently coulter to thirty, then wiggled out from the bush.

"Great StarClan, that was close!" I said, not voicing what really made my heart sound like a mouse being chased. That I was pregnant. With a ThunderClan warrior's kits.

Greystripe softened, his hackles falling. "I'll go to RiverClan for you," he whispered. "You won't have to worry about that anymore."

Quote of the chapter: (this is from Psyche!) Meat is murder, and murder is murder, too.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so not going to try and claim: Warriors. And all related logos, merchandise, or advertisements. At least, all of my warriors books still aren't mine, I'm a minor...

Me: Sorry I've been gone so long... I still am at a 'stuck' place for OHER... It'll probably be awhile before I update that. So sorry...

Rawr: But, as Silence doesn't want to get lost in the archives of FF, she's updating this, and is in the middle of writing a Maximum Ride parody.

Me: so... Yeah.

He's going to come to RiverClan. For me. Somehow, over the next moon, his words filled me with happiness, they kept me going.

Coming to RiverClan. For you. Finally, it was happening- no more secrets, no more deception. It would take time for everyone to accept him, I knew that- but if they saw how kind he was, they'd accept them. They would. I knew it, in my heart.

And then reality crashed in, like: Ha-Ha, Silverstream. Nice one.

Yeah, right- truth is, he'd be an outcast for the rest of his life.

Maybe I could go to ThunderClan...

...And break my father's heart? He had already lost so much. Could I really pull away from him, too?

Could I break one more heart?

Not really.

So I can't go to ThunderClan, and Greystripe can't come here. Where does that leave... Us?

Nowhere. The little voices, the ones that I always tried to ignore, were creeping back in.

Looks like we'll just have to keep it a sec-

And that's when the kits started coming, erasing whatever thoughts had been entering my mind.

Me: Oohhh... Almost done with this!

Rawr: It's really short, but yes, you are!

Me: and I apologies for that, but that's just kind of how I roll.

Rawr: -mutters- try living with her.

Me: ExCUSE ME? -whacks with herring-

Please Enjoy This Witty Quote While Silence And Rawr Have A Herring Battle: 'I like cooking my friends and family' v.s. 'I like cooking, my friends, and family'

Use commas. Don't be a psycho.


End file.
